


What Isn't Yours

by kxgfangirl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Not Beta Read, The Host AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxgfangirl/pseuds/kxgfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika is Killua's host. I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Isn't Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter and The Host are NOT mine!  
> OOC  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> 'Kurapika is speaking'  
> Killua’s thoughts

I wonder what this new world will be like, I thought to myself. Maybe I’ll like it more than the other worlds. Though I did like the Bat world a lot. Maybe I’ll go back there if I don’t like this one. It’s called Earth, isn’t it? 

I stare at my hand. This body has been through a lot. It remembers everything. He lost his clan, bloodily. I can only dream of what that would feel like. As I never knew my true family. Though the kind Souls took good care of me. The people who did it, how can humans be so violent? He did have two people that he cared deeply for, a man possibly in his mid-twenties and a teenager. This body, if I am correct, is nearing the end of his teen years.

'I’m a person, not a body for you to use'  
What was that?  
'You act as if this is the first time I’ve talked to you'  
This is the first time this has happened, right? I glanced around. Who was talking to me? It kinda sounded like-  
'Yep, this is your ‘Host’ He sounded disgusted when he said Host.  
Was it Pairo?  
'It’s Kurapika, asshole!'  
Well,  
'What?' He growled.  
Someone doesn’t sound happy.  
'How would you feel if someone hijacked your body?'  
Would you rather be dead? You are an adult host, you would be disposed of if you were deemed faulty.  
'Do you mean murdered? And yes, I would rather be dead.'  
Than possibly bring harm to your loved ones?  
...  
I can’t see their faces, is that your doing?  
He seemed somewhat relieved.  
How exactly would a male/male human relationship work?  
My face became red.  
'it’s my face, worm,' He growled.  
I do not resemble a worm.  
I do have these antenna-like things that attach me to and control my host.  
Anyway there is a large chance that they already died or are hosts.  
'who?'  
The man and teenager  
'They’re not.'  
What makes you so sure?  
...  
Is it possible for them to be strong enough to avoid capture? If they caught you, so, is there a base for the humans?  
...  
If you say nothing about it than I am unable to report it, as I am unsure if the base exists.  
...  
You don’t have to trust me. After all, I don’t trust you one bit.  
'Monster'  
That offends me Kurapika-san.  
'You can go to hell'  
I believe in no such thing  
And he was quiet again.

 

Sooo... how was it? It was short I know. Was it good? Okay? Bad? Please Kudos and Comment


	2. Dreams of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua & Kurapika have a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter x Hunter and The Host are NOT mine!  
> OOC-ness  
> Please enjoy!  
> 'Kurapika's thoughts'  
> Killua's thoughts

Dreams are truly confusing things. I haven’t had anything like them before. Most of them where Kurapika’s memories.

 

They were in a house, an abandoned one of course. The room was dimly lit by candles, as not to bring attention to the house that suddenly had new found life. I was finally able to see the older male’s face. It was somewhat angular, sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, not even close to covering his brown eyes. His hair was dark and short, nearly standing on end.

 

I was still unable to see the teenager, which annoyed me.

He laughed at something.

“Leorio!” He said.

“What? It’s true.” The man, Leorio said.

“What is?” Kurapika asked.

“You love me.” Leorio stated.

“Oh, really?”

“Yea.”

“Why would I love a dork like you?”

“Because I’m handsome.”

“Well, you are a good medic.”

“Kurapika!” Leorio whined.

“Yes dear?” He said sarcastically.

“Why do you have to be so mean?”

“Because you like it.”

The teenager grinned

“It’s like we’re a family!” He exclaimed.

“We are, I guess, like one.” Kurapika said.

“You’re kidding, right? We are one!” Leorio exclaimed, pulling them into a group hug.

 

And the dream ended.

That was nice. I thought.

‘Yea, it was.’ Kurapika sighed.

It must suck.

‘It’s not your fault’

I guess it did sound like an apology.

'hey, alien’

'I prefer Soul’

'fine then, Soul’

'Yea?’

'what’s your name?’

Killua, I said smiling faintly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Yes, I know it is really short! Please Kudos and Comment


	3. A New Friend?/Work is a pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy and a phone call. Bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm extremely new with the fic writing stuff. Please don't be mean. Sorry for the mistakes, I know they're there somewhere...

 

_Killua's_ _thoughts_

**_Kurapika's_ _thoughts_**

 I don't own Hunter x Hunter OR The Host

 

“So, Killua-san, how have you been?” The kind lady, The Sky Dips Downward, asked.

“I’ve been well, thank you. Adjusting has been rather easy.”

“That’s wonderful news! Has there been any problems with your body?”

“No, it’s perfectly healthy. The healers are quite masterful. I heard that this body wasn’t in the best shape when they received it.”

**_Excuse me for jumping out of a building to try to escape._ **

_You’re excused._

_**That was sarcastic**_.

_I know._

“Well, that’s their job, dear!” She exclaimed happily. “So, has it caused you any trouble?”

“What?” I asked.

“You’re host, he was a wild human, has he given you any problems?”

“No.”

“Wonderful!”

“Yea...”

“Have you gathered any information?”

“No, I haven’t comforter.”

“Aw, oh well, if you do, be sure to tell me or a superior.”

“I will.”

“Good then, do you have anything you want to talk about?”

“No.”

“Okay then, you can leave if you want to.”

“‘Kay.” I got up and move toward the door.

“You can talk about anything with me, come over when ever you want to, dear.” She called after me.

Why’d you lie?

_When did I lie?_

_**When you said that you have no information**_.

_Because I didn’t have anything of importance to tell her._

**_Really?_ **

_Yes._

**_A possible base full of “wild humans” isn’t important?_ **

_It isn’t confirmed. You make it sound like you want me to tell someone._

**_I don’t, I was curious._ **

_Curiosity can be dangerous_.

**_I know._ **

_I guess I’m beginning to like you, or something. Isn’t that weird?_

**_Well, I don’t hate you._ **

_You don’t?_

**_We are having a somewhat civilized conversation now aren’t we?_ **

_Yes...? Are you saying we’re friends?_

**_That’s... a possibility._ **

_I wouldn’t mind that._

**Me either** ,

I think he was smiling.

**_I am, idiot._ **

_That’s not nice to say._ I smiled, just a little.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_You’re horrible at your job._ **

_Being a Seeker just doesn’t interest me._

**_Really?_ **

_Yes. If all “wild humans” were like you..._

**_Then, what?_ **

_I wouldn’t mind meeting them._

**_Them?_ **

_The people at the base._

...

_I understand, I am a Seeker._

**_A terrible one._ **

_Thank you?_

_I think I might like them more than my own._

**_What?_ **

_They seem like they’d be lively, the humans._

**_Oh._ **

_I’ve seen the man, but not the teen, that seems backwards, as you are in love with ‘Leorio’._

Our face becomes warm.

_Did I embarrass you? I only said the truth._

_What is this expression?_

**_A smirk._ **

_We are smirking?_

**_No, you are._ **

_I am?_

**_Yes, I would not be smirking in this situation._ **

_Okay._

_I this feels nice._

\--------------------------------------- 5 month time skip---------------------------------------------------------

 

“And the high for to day will be 95 degrees Fahrenheit or 35 degrees Celsius” Said the weather man. The screen 3rd of June. It had been already 5 months since I had arrived in the chilly weather of January.

_It was over freezing! We consider that a heat wave._

 

"So you still have nothing?”

“Yes, Sir. I don’t think he knew anything. I doubt that the humans would be hiding in large groups. Where would they hide anyway, cowards.”

“Now, now, Killua, don’t be rude.”

“Please forgive me, sir.”

“It’s quite okay.”

“Thank you. Anyway, it would be hard to hide 10 people. How could anyone hide as many as a hundred humans? Who could hide so many humans?”

“They have great survival skills, the humans.”

“Yet we’ve caught so many.”

“We have.”

...

“You have a point, Killua. Where could they hide? We’ve searched everywhere.” He laughed.

“Yea.” I chuckled.

“Thank you for your time.”

“Thank you as well. I’ll call if I find anything.”

“He’s not blocking you, is he?”

“Of course not, I would of contacted someone if he did. Do you think of me as a fool?”

“No, I don’t. I’m sorry if I made it sound like it.”

“No need to apologize. I overreactied”

“You did no such thing. I would be irritated if someone called me a fool.”

“It’s the human emotions, sir. They’re much stronger than what I’m used to.”

“Best of luck, Killua.”

“Best of luck to you as well.”

And then he hung up.

**_I’m insulted._ **

_I had to sell it, I’m sorry._

**That was sarcasm**.

_Okay, I’m still sorry that I insulted your race._

**_I’ll forgive you, considering you did convince your boss that there couldn’t possibly be large groups of “wild humans”._ **

_It was nothing._

**_Don’t be humble._ **

_You flatter me._

**_*sighs*_ **

_I’m supposed be be humble._

**_‘Souls are kind, modest and gentle beings that only want to make this world a better place.’_ **

_Pretty much._

**_You’re cool for a Soul._ **

_Same to you, human._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... did you like it? Hate it? Please comment and kudo. Thank you for reading!!!!  
> This seemed so much longer on paper...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc-ness

 

_Killua's thoughts_

_**Kurapika's Thoughts** _

 

 

_I’m Bored_

**_What do you want me to do?_ **

_Help me be less bored._

**_Read a book._ **

_What kind?_

**_Fiction, non-fiction, historical fiction, realistic fiction, comedy, romance, satire, tragedy, drama, adventure, fantasy, horror, psychological thriller, suspense, thriller, ect._ **

_*sigh*_

**_Watch TV._ **

_Don’t wanna_

**_Do you want to talk about something?_ **

_Like what?_

**_I don’t know, your past lives?_ **

_I guess I could._

**_Which one was your favorite?_ **

_The bears_

**_Bears?_ **

_The flowers were a little too mellow, the dragons were okay, and the bats were fun, i guess._ _What do you like to do in your spare time?_

**_Read._ **

_What do you read?_

**_Several genres._ **

_I thought you read encyclopedias._

**_No._ **

_Some of the time?_

**_Not often._ **

_Knew it._

**_Don’t you have access to my memories?_ **

_Not all of them, because you are still blocking me. Friends trust each other, would that make us allies instead? Since you don’t trust me as much as you would a friend. I’m not angry, after all I am the 'alien’ that took over your body._

**_It wasn’t your choice._ **

_I didn’t pick you specifically, but I did request an adult body from this planet._

**_Why?_ **

_I hate being treated like a kid._

**_I’ll remember that._ **

_So you’re going to tease me? I’ll be sure to get you back._

_Humans are interesting._

_Extremely emotional and violent, some doing horrible things to each other. Many are judge others for their skin color, beliefs, and sexuality. And most of those people follow books that preach not to judge._

_Humans can also be kind. They care for others.Though some may only care for the few, it is usually their family and friends. Some help others in any way they can, not judging, especially what can’t be changed. Maybe when they show this side, we’re not so different after all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Sorry *nervous laughter*  
> Thanks for reading! So many things I never though of before. Like how awkward Killua falling for Gon will be because Kurapika is Killua's host (He's like a brother to me I don't want hear this.-Kurapika Do you think I want to see those dreams about you and Leorio?- Killua) . Like Killua won't fall for Leorio, but I can have some fun conversations with Killua and Kurapika about him. I might write some hillumi for this fic because I ship them too.  
> Do you know how fucking long it took me to type this chapter? Like an hour and a half to type. That's just sad. That shows how much I love you guys and writing fics.  
> I'm just everywhere.


	5. No Need for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an appointment with Killua's comforter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooc-ness

_Killua’s thoughts_

**_Kurapika’s thoughts_ **

 

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Comforter. May I ask why I was called here?”

“Your boss requested you visit.”

“Okay.”

**_This could be bad_ **

_No kidding._

“Are you sure you’re not having problems?”

“Yes! How many times do I have to say it?”

“Just asking dear.”

“Please excuse me.”

“We’re just worried, dear. You remember what happened to Hisoka, right?”

“Yes, the Soul’s host crushed any control the poor Soul had over it and killed many seekers before it was captured.”

“It escaped last month.”

“I know.”

“But not before the Soul was safety removed. Leaving a wild human on the lose.”

“I understand, humans are dangerous.”

“A normal host isn’t dangerous at all, it’s the wild humans.”

“I know that. That’s why I had to learn self defense.”

She flinched. “I’m sorry, dear. I know how much you dislike violence.”

‘Dislike Violence’ You enjoyed that

“It’s okay. I’ll do what I have to.”

“You’re a brave one.”

“Thank you, I will try.”

“Any information?”

“No, sorry.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been asking so much.”

“You job isn’t just to comfort me. I really shouldn’t need it, I’ve been here for 6 months.”

“I know, I know. Most visit up to a year, though. We just need to be careful. Did you hear about the kidnaping?”

“Yes.”

“She was just a nurse. She was taken in the middle of the night when she was walking home.”

**_That’s when most kidnapings happen._ **

_I know._

“It’s horrible.”

“I don’t want to know what horrible things they did to her.” She cried.

I made a saddened face.

**_They probably interrogated her , or tried to remove the soul from her body._ **

_Most likely both._

**_Do you think it worked?_ **

_Maybe. Do you want to get rid of me? I’m offended._

“Let’s not think about it.” I said.

“We need to find them!”

“I’m sure we will.”

_Stupid humans, making my job harder._

**_They only want answers._ **

_And they’re probably killing the hosts and Souls in the process. Every Soul knows how to safely remove a Soul from its host, in case of an emergency. The problem there is that none of them want to give that information to the humans. If they did, that would mean big problems._

**_Would you?_ **

_I’m not sure. Would it keep me from being bored?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream last night that me, my mom, and my siblings were wild humans. We were gatheringing supplies at a mall or something and I thought that some of the Souls were suspicious of us. So we got out of there, only to see a seeker (my choir teacher) in the parking lot.  
> And I thought: Smart thinking, sending someone I knew after us.  
> And then I woke up and thought I should update.  
> Also, thank Kross434 for helping me write me some by giving me some Hillumi scene ideas


	6. Where Have You Been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hunter x Hunter or The Host

“Killua.”

“Yes?”

“I need you to survey the town boarder.”

“Why?”

“The kidnaping has made everyone anxious. I need you to put their worries to rest. There isn’t any humans around here.”

“Okay.”

“It shouldn’t take that long. Survey it for a week.”

A week? How boring.

“Yes, sir.”

_At least I’ll have you to keep me company._

I hung up.

_Kurapika?_

**_Mm?_ **

_Well, before my mission I need to go shopping._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Water?_ **

_Check._

**_Protein bars?_ **

_Got ‘em._

**_Dried fruit?_ **

_Yep._

**_Are we camping?_ **

_What? You don’t want to sleep in my car?_

_No._

_Why?_

  
**No.**

_Alright, we’ll get a sleeping bag._

I closed the trunk and made my way to the drivers side.

I heard a dull thud.

The pavement rapidly rose to meet my face. Damn it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to the soft purr of my car’s motor. Knocking me out, then taking my car, kidnaping me, using it to drive to wherever we’re going. Classy, just classy. I was lying down, and a large bump nearly threw me out of the seat.

“I see how careful you are with your cargo.” I grumbled, tilting my head to try to see under the blindfold, no such luck. My hands were bound, and I couldn’t move much.

About an hour or so later, I was thrown over a shoulder, male, I guessed from what little of his build I could feel. I fit over his shoulder easily, his boney fingers against the back of my knees. I was placed in a chair my binds cut, only to have my hands and legs tied to the chair. Could I break it? With a rough tug, I decided not, the chair didn’t budge.

“Talk!”

“Well, having my hands and legs bound and the blind fold remind me of some of the movies Kurapika used to watch in the middle of the night.”

“What?!” A voice, much like Leorio’s yelled.

What?! Kurapika yelled. Leorio? He asked seconds later.

“I was only talking about spy movies.” I said innocently. “What did you think I meant?”

“What do you know about humans?”

“Not much, they’re violent, emotional, and perverted.”

“Ugh! You’re so annoying!”

“Oh! There’s also a rumor going around that there are groups of wild humans all around the world, some maybe in the hundreds.”

“Are you a seeker?”

I thought for a second.

“Well, I could say yes, and then you’d kill me. Or I could say no, and then you’d kill me because you though I was lying, and ‘only a seeker would lie’. What would you say if you were in my shoes?” I wiggled my toes. “Wait, where are my shoes?”

“Why aren’t you scared?” Someone who wasn’t Leorio asked.

_Not scared? That’s funny. No, acting like this is helping me not scream._

_**You’ll be fine.** _

_Are you sure?_

**_No._ **

“I’m gonna say no.”

“What?”

“I’m not a seeker.”

“Is Kurapika still there?”

_Crap what should I say?_

**_Well, they haven’t killed us yet._ **

_Is that supposed to comfort me?_

“Well, if I say yes, you’ll kill me and possibly both of ‘us’ trying to remove me from his body. Or I could say no and you’d kill of us.”

**_You said us._ **

_I did? Sorry._

“Us? Gon, get over here.” Leorio said, he was closer now, maybe 6 ft. away.

Kurapika perked up more than when he heard Leorio’s voice.

Gon?

Who?

I heard footsteps, one set, moving closer until they were right in front of me. The blindfold was removed. The lights were blinding, how is that possible? Wait, never mind, probably gas generators. It took a bit for my eyes to adjust, then all I could see were a large pair of bright, beautiful amber eyes.

 

“Is Kurapika still there?” He asked, his warm breath in my face. And for once, I couldn’t lie.

“Yes, and he’s happy to see you.”

Amber eyes grinned.

_**Gon,**_ Kurapika stated happily.

My heart stopped.

_Gon is... Beautiful._

**_No, Killua! You can’t fall for him! He’s like a brother to me!_ **

I whimpered.

I didn’t care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and kudos! Sorry if the scenes are too fast!


	7. Netero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Check up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late! I wanted to post this on the same day as No Longer a Puppet and I'm the Procrastinator *Arnold Schwarzenegger's Accent*  
> Also OOC-ness  
> Sorry for my bad and immature humor

**_No, I do not like him, he is just interesting, that’s all. I haven’t seen a human before._ **

_Yes, you have you see them every day._

**_Without a Soul, I meant._ **

_Interest, it doesn’t have the same ring._

**_Do you want me to ‘like’ him?_ **

_Sure, as a friend._

**A friend?**

_Someone who is like an ally but closer._

_**Like a mate?** _ I had seen several pairs in the city _._

_No, some thing between those lines._

**_Between those lines?_ **

_Yes, they talk and-_

**_Hold hands?_ **

_Not usually, though they can hug._

**_Do you have a friend?_ **

_Yes._

**_Who?_ **

_Leorio and Gon._

**_I thought Leorio was your mate._ **

_A person can be both._

**_Souls too?_ **

_I don’t see why not. Anyone you have your eye on?_

**_No._ **

_Are you sure?_

**...**

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey alien! Get over here!” Leorio yelled.

“I’m not an alien.” I said.

“You’re a life form from outer space, you’re an alien.”

“Soul.”

“What?”

“I would prefer you call me a Soul, if you insist on calling me something like that. It’s the name of my species, human.”

“Name’s Leorio.”

“I know, old man.”

“I am not old! I’m in my early twenties!”

“An old pedophile, I see.”

“Kurapika is of age! ”

“You did untoward things to Kurapika?! The poor thing! You’re not even hot!”

Leorio’s eye twitched and a vein in his forehead throbbed.

_He’s cute, and both of us consented._

**_Oh, those dreams were memories. That’s why it felt like my eyes would hemorrhage._ **

“He’s defending you.”

“Anyway, I need to give you a check up.”

“Will I have to turn my head and cough?”

Irritation was plain on Leorio’s face.

_Stop it, Killua._

**_Yes, mom._ **

As he worked I couldn’t help but notice how gentle he was.

He really does care about you.

“How long has it been since you’ve seen him.”

“Too long.” Leorio replied. “Alright, all done. Just some minor bruising, it should heal in about two weeks.” He grabbed our shoulder. “Come on, let’s see what Netero wants to do with you.”

**_Netero?_ **

_No clue._

“Who’s Netero?”

“Our leader, he’ll probably have you working the fields.”

“Oh.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments!!!!   
> Suddenly Killua doesn't know what friend means...


	8. Boss-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC-ness  
> Sorry for the crappy chapter name.

 

* * *

After walking for maybe 5 minutes, we stopped in front of a door. Leorio knocked on it.

"Netero-san?"

"Yes?" His answer was slightly muffled.

"I have the alien."

"Soul." I corrected.

"Well, bring him in."

Leorio opened the door and motioned for me to enter, which I did carefully.

"Ah. He hasn't aged a day. What kind of magic did you use?"

"We don't use magic." I said.

"You're not even going to entertain it for a bit?"

"No."

"I can't believe that it's been almost two years since I last saw him."

"Kurapika?"

"Well, I can't really see you, only the ring around his grey eyes. How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been here? In his head?"

"Almost 6 months."

"Not long, would you be considered a child?"

"No."

"Young?"

"Compared to other Souls, yes."

"How many planets have you lived on?"

"You sure ask many questions, Netero-san.

"Call me Netero."

"Why no honorific?"

"There isn't very many people who call me that."

"But you are their leader."

"So?"

"Shouldn't they show you more respect?"

"Possibly, but it doesn't bother me. Do you show respect to your superiors?"

"I try."

Netero smiled. "So, not 100% of the time?"

"Correct."

"Why are you asking so many questions? What are we going to do with him?"

"Can I not have a simple conversation? He'll probably work the fields."

"With all the humans?"

"How else would he work? By Himself?"

"Wait, do you mind us using male pronouns?"

_**I don't care, do you?** _

_No_

"It's fine."

"Why did you pause?" Leorio asked.

"I can't think?"

"You can, but the ring around your eyes faded a bit." Netero said. "Did you ask Kurapika?"

_**What should I do?** _

_Don't lie to them._

_**Well, I'll die soon anyway, right?** _

_Everything dies eventually._

"Yes."

"So, he is still there?"

_**About everything?** _

_Your call._

_**Maybe I'll last longer**_.

_I guess it would be best to think positively in this situation._

"Yes."

"Have you done any training?"

"Minimal, because of the abductions."

"How strong are you?"

"I've maintained his strength, I don't know if we've gained any."

"Good, you start tomorrow. Leorio?"

"Yes?"

"Be sure to show him to his room, and the main rooms. Oh! And take him to the fields in the morning!"

"Yes, sir." He answered unenthusiastically. "Wait, where is he staying?"

"With you, of course."

Leorio sighed.

"What's your name, kid?" Netero asked.

"Killua."

"Don't die yet, kid."

"I'll try."

"I can't wait to have another conversation with you."

"Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and commenting!!!!!!  
> (Almost) Everyone is going to be nice to my little Killu-chan, because I make the rules. And I love him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, old friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Also... it's shorter than usual...

**_Leorio’s room is nice, I guess._ **

_It’s big enough for two beds._

_**I don’t like how close it is to the medical center**._

_He was a doctor, you know._

**_In training._ **

_He got 4 years in. So he’d be a good nurse._

The thought of Leorio in a sexy nurse outfit crossed his mind.

**_My eyes! Stop it Kurapika!_ **

Our face had grown warm. Of course, Leorio noticed. He placed the back of one of his hands on our forehead.

“Are you okay, Killua was it?”

“Yes.”

“To being okay or your name?”

“Both.”

_**At least normal scrubs please!**_ I begged.

Kurapika stopped.

“How long have you lived here?” I asked.

“A year, I think. You should go to bed soon.”

“Is it that late?”

“Yes, you were out for a long time, and we’ll get up early tomorrow.” Leorio stated, grabbing a textbook off a ledge that served as a shelf. He sat on the bed that had another book on it, and motioned me to do the same on the other.

The atmosphere was peaceful, much more than I thought possible in this situation. His presence seemed to be very calming. I lied down staring at the ceiling. I fell asleep to the sounds of Leorio humming and the flip of a page every so often.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when I'll update next. I have another fic that I'm working on and I'm planning to post it when at least most of it is done and if it continues at the pace it's at now... I might have it done by year. Might. Also... School.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... how was it? It was short I know. Was it good? Okay? Bad? Please Kudos and Comment


End file.
